Nero's Fiddle
by tankbbg
Summary: After a year of running from SOLOMON, Amon and Robin return to the STN-J as hunters again. Now sixteen, Robin is learning how to deal with being the Eve, but a kidnapped child may be what unfolds her secrets. But the child may not be all that he seems.
1. Fifth Emperor

Summary: After a year of running from SOLOMON, Amon and Robin return to the STN-J as hunters again. Now sixteen, Robin is learning how to deal with being the Eve, but a kidnapped child may be what unfolds her secrets. But the child may not be all that he seems. Perhaps someone finished Toudo's work with the perfect child of Eve.

Hello everyone! Here is my newest WHR story. This is an Amon/Robin story of course. This is one year after the Factory collapse and the STN-J was allowed to let Amon and Robin to come back. Their relationship did not change much, but a little. Well, read on!

_Nero's Fiddle_

Chapter One: Fifth Emperor

"Alright, the information and profile should be coming up on screen…now," Michael announced as the STN-J sat around the briefing table. Amon leaned forward in interest, skimming the newest witch's information. Robin followed suite, her finger tracing lines over important aspects. On the other side of the table, Doujima leaned back in her chair; constantly blowing bubbles with her newest piece of bubblegum meant to annoy her coworkers. Sakaki winced every time his partner popped a bubble, distracting him as well as Karasuma who desperately tried to ignore everyone and everything in the room besides the newest information.

"His name is Norman Nao, a visiting Cambodian citizen. He's been in Japan for two months and in Tokyo for three weeks. Nao's power is something we haven't really dealt with before. He kidnaps his victims and keeps them prisoner, almost literally sucking these people alive slowly. He also seems to be able to control electromagnetic waves. He uses his victims own EM waves that they emit. The difference from any similar cases is that Nao is nondiscriminatory. His victims are witches, seeds, _and_ normal humans." Michael read out for those who were obviously not paying attention. He shook his head, switching through open files.

"Are there any recent victims? Any recent kidnappings?" Robin asked quietly from her place next to Amon. Michael nodded, loading a new file.

"Mr. and Mrs. Makida. They were reported missing last week and are registered witches." Amon leaned back slightly, looking at the hacker.

"Do they have any family?" Michael shook his head.

"They had a kid, but I found a death certificate. It looks like the kid died in the struggle. His name was Lucan Makida, age six." Three collective gasps came from the women of the group. Doujima had straightened and was looking at what looked like the child's kindergarten picture. Karasuma shook her head as Robin held her hand to her lips. Sakaki also seemed alert, paying attention.

"He's got red hair. Japanese?" Sakaki asked.

"Half. His mother was three quarters Irish and a quarter Italian. Hence the red hair." Robin nodded, glancing down again at child's picture again and reading his information.

"How did he die?" Karasuma inquired quietly. Michael typed away at the computer as he spoke.

"Supposedly the cops say they found him in his bed, dead. No marks, no blood. Just how some people pass away in their sleep that's what allegedly happened to the boy."

"Allegedly?" Doujima asked suspiciously, meeting Sakaki's glance.

"Yeah, it sounds too…perfect for it to be true. But the death certificate is legit. Signed by the corner and everything." The group was silent, quietly going through the information. Kosaka's voice came from Zaizen's previously occupied office.

"We have a lock on the target. He's held up in a warehouse downtown." The group nodded.

"Always in a warehouse. _Always._" Sakaki remarked, pressed the palms of his hands over his eyes. Robin glanced quickly up at her partner before looking down at the little boy's picture.

"Let's go." Amon muttered, standing. The group followed, quickly grabbing needed items. Amon and Robin were the first ones on the elevator. Watching the doors close as her friends grabbed jackets, Robin sighed, lifting a hand to her head. Amon glanced imperceptibly down at the fire witch.

"Robin?" That one word let her know that her warden was simply asking what was wrong. She shook her head, looking up at him.

"I'm fine. It's just, he was a little kid. I just can't get over that." She let her hand drop before fully turning to face her partner.

"I agree with Michael, something is too perfect." Amon jaw tightened but he nodded slightly as he stepped out of the elevator with Robin trailing. The elevator quickly traveled back up to the top floor, carrying the rest of the STN-J minus Michael down to their leader and his partner.

--

"Alright, that should be the building there. There are three exits. The front, a side entrance, and roof access." Michael's voice sounded through the communicators. Amon glanced at the building in front of them.

"Is there anything else we should be worried about?" Michael was quiet for a time, the sound of his typing keys breaking the quiet static.

"Iie. Except maybe a trap or two. This guy doesn't seem to be pro." Amon nodded.

"Karasuma, you take the side entrance. Sakaki, Doujima take the front. Robin and I'll take the roof." Robin looked at him, eyebrow raised in question but Doujima beat her to it.

"How are you going to get up there, Amon? That's gotta three stories. You guys gonna grow wings?" Amon glared at the communicator ignoring his partner's small smile.

"There's a fire escape." A soft, "Oh." came from the blonde before Sakaki took her communicator.

"We're in position, Amon."

"Hai, me too." Karasuma's soft voice was heard from the communicator.

"Alright, wait for further instruction." Closing the phone, he glanced at Robin.

"Let's go." Robin nodded, half moon glasses resting on her nose. Amon pulled down the black fire escape, before it came to a stop six feet from the ground. He motioned for her to come forward.

"Go, I'll push you up." The girl nodded silently, jumping to grab hold of the first bar. She dangled shortly before feeling Amon's arm warp around her waist, pushing her higher. She compensated for her added height and clamored for the next few rails, ignoring the soft blush that rested on her cheeks. Once to the first landing, she watched her partner pull himself up the ladder, with no help. The sixteen year old could only imagine how hard it was.

Once the two had both made it to the first landing, Amon went first up the three flights of rickety stairs, gun out, Robin following cautiously behind. Snow fell gently from the gray storm clouds above their heads, mixing with the old slush from the night before. Robin's boot kicked some of the old snow from the stairs, uncovering ice she might have stepped on and slipped. She shuddered slightly, no longer liking the unsafe stairs she was on, but dutifully followed _directly _behind her partner.

Amon was first to vault onto the roof, pulling Robin up after he deemed it safe. Glancing at each other, they stalked up to the door, checking for any sign of danger. Amon pulled out the communicator as Robin glanced up at the gray morning sky.

"Go." With one word, five Hunters rushed silently into the abandoned building. Amon carefully picked the lock, making as little noise as possible. Robin anxiously stood, watching him. Something wasn't right.

--

Sakaki and Doujima made it in with no problem. They cautiously pushed the door and it opened. Doujima leaned close to her partner whispering, "I don't like this…"

--

Karasuma was forced to also pick the lock, keeping an eye out for any markings of any sort. Her hand barely touched the door and she accidentally scryed the door. She gasped and quickly pulled out the communicator.

"Be careful, I think he was expecting something."

--

Robin jumped slightly when she heard Karasuma's soft voice interrupt the eerie silence of the warehouse. Amon only looked at her and she knew he was feeling it too. Nao was expecting them. The old wooden stairs creaked beneath the two Hunters' weight. Robin carefully took note of her surroundings, noticing every little suspicious thing, except on the floor. Only Amon's arm kept her from stepping on a symbol that would have obviously alerted their witch. Great, a security system.

As they made it down the first flight of stairs, Robin noticed the second floor was completely different. Doors lined the long hallway that led to the next flight of stairs and to the witch. The two hunters cautiously went past each door, waiting for anything to come out at them. Each door proved either the room empty or nothing that was interested in them. But at the last door, the Eve stopped, frozen to the floor. Amon whipped back to look at her, looking for any indication of a spell holding her. Robin turned to the door, her hand resting on the handle.

"Robin…" Amon's voice reached her ears, but she was deaf to all but what she had heard in a quick instance. She slowly turned the handle, earning another hiss of her name, but she did not care. Carefully stepping into the room, Robin looked around for what she had heard. Her partner swiftly followed her, shutting the door behind them.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, grabbing her arm and forcing her to face him. She pushed away from him, wincing slightly.

"I heard something." Robin stepped farther into the room, only to be stopped by her furious partner again.

"I don't care what you heard. It isn't safe here." He started pulling her away when he froze. They both did. A soft sobbing floated to their ears. Faster than she could have noticed, Amon had pushed her behind him, his gun out. Robin stumbled, grabbing onto his arm to keep from falling. She peered over his shoulder, emerald eyes searching. The room was bare save for a day bed. No windows, nothing but peeling wallpaper.

Amon advanced slowly, silver eyes examining everything. His right arm kept his hasty partner behind him and held her back from running around the room. Robin glanced around the room, her instincts drawing her eyes towards the bed. She hastily pushed past her partner, kneeling at the bed. Amon grabbed her shoulder roughly, pulling her away from the bed. Instead, Amon kneeled in front of her, his gun sweeping under the bed. Robin watched anxiously, wanting to know what was under there. When Amon's gun brushed against something soft, causing a surprised yip from the creature under the bed, Robin jumped slightly. The dark hunter took a silent breath before sticking his arm under the bed and pulling out what hid under there. Robin gasped and fell back onto her haunches. Amon couldn't even repress the shocked gasp that came from his mouth. A six year old boy with red hair hung captive in Amon's hand, his green eyes wide with fear.

Robin felt her heart stop as she looked the child over. The boy in the picture was right there, staring at the pair with wide emerald eyes, tears waiting to spill over. He glanced at Amon once before dissolving into pitiful sobs. The Eve's maternal senses kicked in, and she took the child from her stoic warden. He in turn let her take him without a fight, completely in shock. Not much shook Amon like that, but this definitely did.

The child sobbed gently into Robin's chest, clinging tightly to her shoulders. Robin's eyes met Amon's gunmetal eyes in shock. She was distracted by the elevated sound from the boy, his wails increasing.

"Shh…It'll be okay," She whispered, gently rocking him. As if woken from his stupor, Amon stood and raced to the door. With an ear pressed against the wooden portal, he hissed back at his charge.

"Get him to be quiet, Robin." Robin nodded, but he did not see it. Instead, he pulled the gun back into his grip, prepared for anything that may have heard the child.

"Hush, little one. Hush." She glanced around the room for help, finding none.

"Your name is Lucan, right? And you're in kindergarten." At this, Lucan raised his tear stricken face to hers. Robin let a comforting smile form on her lips, before standing and settling the child on her hip.

"My name is Robin, Lucan, and I'm sixteen. How old are you?" She whispered. The boy looked at his fingers, silently calculating before answering.

"Six." A smile formed on his lips as his tears began to dry. Robin nodded, glancing at Amon's back.

"That's Amon. He's twenty-six. Can you count to twenty-six?" Lucan giggled slightly, shaking his head. Amon whipped his head, silencing the two. Robin bit her lip and nodded.

"Lucan, we got to be quiet, ok?" She pressed a finger to lips, indicating for him to do the same. Lucan giggled slightly as he pressed his own stubby finger to his lips. Emerald met emerald and for a moment, something passed between them. Only Amon loading his gun stirred the pair from the thrall.

"Robin." That one word conveyed so much and yet so little between the two. Her green eyes looked into his, sobering her.

"Keep the kid close to you. Keep silent and stay behind me." And with that, Amon opened the door, gun drawn. When deeming it safe, Robin and Lucan followed, her arms wrapped tightly around the child. She followed closely behind her warden, her eyes searching for anything. Had anyone seen them, they would have undoubtedly been able to tell that this was the maternal Eve of Witches and her aloof but protective Guardian.

What do you think? I hope you liked it! Please review!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own WHR.


	2. Julio Claudian

Chapter 2: Julio-Claudian

Doujima glanced cautiously at her partner, her small fingers tightening around her Beretta M9 9mm standard military issue pistol. A small squeak caused her to turn around, gun drawn and loaded. Yellow eyes stared up at her as the rat decided to mock her. Sakaki sighed and shook his head, pushing his co-worker's hand down.

"It's just a rat, Doujima." The said girl glared sourly at her partner and then at the rat's scurrying form.

"It's just a rat, Doujima." She repeated, raising her voice an octave to mock Sakaki. He rolled his eyes, glancing back at the door. Flipping out the communicator, he hushed his--anxious partner.

"Amon, what's going on?" The two heard a muttered curse, a concerned mummer, and a soft whimper. Sakaki and Doujima exchanged glances. Two of the voices were recognizable and the other…

"Amon?" Again, there was a rough grumble before the answer. "What?"

Doujima tore the communicator from Sakaki's hands.

"What do you mean "what", Amon? We heard three voices. What's going on?" The blonde demanded quietly, her eyes scanning for any danger. Sakaki wisely kept his weapon raised, glancing back once when there was no answer but a soft electrical scramble. Doujima yipped slightly, dropping the phone.

"Dammit!" Sakaki glared back at her, motioning for her to be silent.

"Shut up. I hear something."

--

Karasuma look dubiously around the dank hallway. Her low pump heels made soft scratching sounds against the broken and rough cement as she walked, her gun drawn and at her side. A soft wind sifted through her short chocolate brown hair, sending shivers down her spine. Slowly, she turned to watch the breeze lift the dust that covered everything in a heavy film, watching it travel down the dim lit hall. She froze, letting the silence of the wind fill her ears. When hearing nothing other than her own shallow breathing, she turned back. But when she had turned back she gasped. Written all over the walls were wheels, spells, curses, and promises all written in Latin.

Karasuma stumbled back, catching herself from falling to the dirty floor. She almost screamed when she discovered the marks of chalk written all over the floor as well. Her breaths came out spasmodic, her whole body becoming numb as adrenaline pumped through her bloodstream, allowing her mind go back to its primitive stage of flight or fight. She took slow and carefully measured breathes to calm herself, her hand resting gently on top of her now fast beating heart. When finally in control of herself and the adrenaline no longer hindering her ability to do her job, she did what she was supposed to do.

Trembling, she let her hand inch towards the floor. Dread filled her as she let her fingers glide over the marks cautiously, steadying herself for images of death, blood, and other horrid things but nothing came; no vision, no startling revelation. When nothing came, she new the situation relied on her knowledge instead of her ever weakening craft. She froze, letting the archaic words slowly register with her brain as she fished out her communicator, cursing herself for not attaching the ear piece earlier.

As she furiously pushed the buttons on the communicator, an unseen intruder invaded the hallway. The scent of jasmines filled the hall, unnoticeable at first before becoming overpowering. Karasuma felt her head become fuzzy, her vision failing, and her mind screaming "Oh God" all before she succumbed to the attacker.

With a sigh, she collapsed on top of herself, the communicator flinging from her hands. The sound of it skidding across the uneven cement echoed throughout the empty corridor before it was abruptly stopped. One shadow disentangled itself from the wall and lifted the electronic device into its hands, a small predatory smile forming across its wraithlike face, its eyes filling with dark glee. _Come and play, little bird. There's no one to warn you about the cage you are in. Come my pretty bird, come. _

---

Robin glanced between the child in her arms and her stoic companion, who seemed to have made it his life's mission in the last five minutes to not acknowledge the boy Lucan. The six-year old's tears had dried up, but the salt remained as he dutifully sucked his thumb, keeping quiet like he had been told. Every so often, he would feel Robin's petite hand gently rub his back in soothing circles, but she remained completely silent as well.

The sudden shrill ringing of her communicator disrupted the silence, causing Amon to whip around gun drawn. Robin gasped and quickly shielded the boy from the gun. Amon froze, Robin's slender back becoming the only thing in his target range. His hand twitched against the grip of the gun before his hand loosened its grasp on the firearm. The witch looked over her shoulder cautiously, her emerald green eyes holding a flash of something. Amon could not pinpoint the emotion; it was so raw and primitive that it didn't suit her. It was something akin to rage and hatred but interlaced was fear and compassion. So odd.

Amon quickly stowed away his pistol, his hands remaining at his sides. When deeming the situation "safe" Robin turned and slowly deposited the boy into the hunter's arms. She made every motion as slow and deliberate as possible due to the fact that he was probably on the highest alert possible. If only she knew he was doing the same.

Amon looked flabbergasted for a moment as the child was placed into his arms before it faded behind his mask. The child glanced warily up at the hunter, fear blatantly apparent in his eyes.

"Hai?" Robin answered her voice soft and curt. There was a muffled silence from the other end before she could hear soft breathing.

"Hello? Karasuma?" She tried again, glancing at Amon who looked on curiously. The breathing became more erratic, more disturbing making the hairs on the back of Robin's neck stand at attention.

"Hello?" Robin practically screamed into the communicator before it was torn from her hands. It appeared in Amon's left hand, his right arm holding the boy to him.

"Karasuma," Came the command for an answer. Silence permeated the air. Green eyes met grey as they stared in bewilderment.

"Hello."

A sharp cry of horror emitted from Lucan as he buried his face into Amon's shoulder and tried to block out the sounds from the communicator. Practically dragging the boy from Amon, Robin cradled him to her and ran her hand through his hair as she whispered soothingly. Anger, an emotion he had never allowed interfere with hunts, filled the hunter like adrenaline when he heard the boys cries.

"Who is this?" He gritted out through his clenched teeth, his hand tightening against the phone.

"Where did the little bird go now, ne?" Robin gasped as the snakelike voice hissed for her. As if the man was in the very area, Amon pushed the two against the wall, pressing his back to them as a shield while his eyes quickly scanned the hall.

"What the hell do you want?" He demanded, his gun suddenly appearing in his hand. Robin clasped his shoulder tightly, fear causing a fine trembling to go through her whole body. Lucan's sobs returned, his own fright causing him to try and bury further into Robin's dress.

"The boy…and of course, my pretty, little, fire bird…" A sudden electrical surge brightened the overhead lights to the point shatter. Robin was pushed to the ground, her partner covering her from the falling glass. His hands, suddenly absent of the gun, shielded her face. She could feel his breath tingling across her neck as he leaned his head against her shoulder. Lucan screamed slightly, tightening his arms around the Eve.

Darkness filled the hall with a power of its own seemingly. The shadows crept slowly; almost with a dance-like grace along the walls, their ragged forms consuming what had once been in light like ravenous wolves. Their long talon's stretched for all in their path, convulsing as they pierced every form. With their final legs, the claws elongated in an attempt to reach the trio, but they were repelled. A soft, glowing light kept them at bay.

The tiny flame danced at the end of the splintered board some two feet away. Somehow Robin's powers had searched for the closest flammable item and set it aflame. Amon lifted his head slowly, one hand keeping the pair to floor incase for more danger. Carefully shaking out the glass from his hair, he groped for his gun. A tap on his shoulder made him turn and meet her eyes. By the flame's light, it barely illuminated the new graze above her eyebrow, a tiny bead of blood forming the tiny scrape. She handed him his gun and she pushed up her glasses.

Robin gasped as she felt Amon's cool touch on her forehead. He gently wiped the blood from her face, letting his finger trace over her brow. The witch kept perfectly still, suddenly afraid to breathe as his eyes flickered across her face. His fingers deftly glided down her temple, checking for more wounds. He pressed his palm to her cheek, Robin's eyes drifting closed as she leaned into his touch, a soft sigh escaping her pale lips. Amon quickly pulled his hand away, eyes slightly wider as he realized what had just transpired. He turned from the two and began gathering his emotions. A disappointed sigh sounded from behind him before he heard his partner's soft voice question the boy.

"Are you okay Lucan?" A soft mumble answered her. She gently ran a hand through his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "There there, it'll be ok…" Robin glanced up at her warden, only to be rewarded by the back of his head. He pulled a small flashlight from his pocket and clicked it. Nothing happened.

"Whatever Noa did right now knocked out the flashlight." Amon bent to pick up the smoldering board. Examining it, he did not notice Robin move forward.

"Amon, look." He whipped his gaze up to find her a few feet ahead of her, pointing down the stairs. He latched onto her wrist and pulled her behind him.

"Stay behind me, Robin." But even as he reprimanded her, he was curiously gazing down the steps. An all too familiar green glow emitted from the floors below. It flicked like the flame at the end of the makeshift torch in his hands. He quickly transferred the torch into his left hand as he drew his gun with his right. Robin pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose with her index finger, her eyes never leaving the stairs.

--

Thank you so much for reading guys. Please review!

**Review Responses:**

**Aelyaniara:** Thank you so much for your comment and being my first reviewer. I hope you like the newest installment.

**Wendyghost: **Thanks and here you go!

**FyodorD: **I tried to make it realistic. I hope this chapter kept up!

**Kingmaker: **I always assured myself that they were brown until I really looked him and they're grey!

**Jenny: **Thanks jen for being as supportive as usual. Can you make me a Lucan doll too?

**Sakuran: **Yes, yes, yes, my Amon can never live up to your Amon and this probably has proved it even more. But I believe you know how this story goes so please try not to flame-, I mean constructively criticize me too much. Love you chica!

**Fairie Mistress:** Thanks and here you go!

**Sparky 16: **Would you like a Lucan doll as well? My friend just loves to make them! wink!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, I know, it's been FOREVER! But here is the next chapter. Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 3:

As Amon moved forward, he motioned for Robin to follow. His soundless footsteps crept closer to the stairs, his back pressed flatly to the wall.

"Robin, no matter what you do, stay right behind me, understand?"

"Amon!" Lucan's sharp cry made him turn around. Robin stood frozen to her spot, emerald eyes wide with fear. Lucan tried desperately to extract himself from her hold. Amon pulled the boy from her arms, settling him next to him. He grasped her shoulders roughly and shook them.

"Robin, wake up." He commanded sternly, staring as something changed in her frightened eyes. A sudden wind pushed fallen strands of golden silk across her pale face, her long black skirt moving slightly. A burning pain spread like liquid fire through his palms as he now struggled to remove his hands. Pulling in desperate attempt to release her shoulders, Amon stumbled backwards as Robin crumpled to the floor. She rolled onto her side, shaking uncontrollably. Tears spilled from her eyes as she gasped for air like a drowning woman. Lucan stared on, his eyes wide with fear as she screamed.

"Robin!" Amon shouted again, a call for her to fight. He scrambled to his feet, staggering slightly like a drunkard. He hesitantly touched her shaking arm, expecting pain. He was only rewarded with ebony cotton. Screams still exited Robin's mouth as she was lifted into her warden's arms. Her arms wrapped around his form tightly searching for strength, her nails digging into the material of his jacket. She whimpered between screams, between breaths, between tears and buried her face into Amon's chest.

"I-I can see them. Amon, I can see him!" She shrieked, her form convulsing wildly. Finding it increasingly difficult to walk with her thrashing, Amon kicked open one of the doors and made a quick survey of it before barking for Lucan to get in. The child ran quickly in the room, the door almost catching his shirt as it closed.

"They're…dying. They're all dead!" Lucan winced as he covered his ears from Robin's screams. He huddled in a corner of the room, watching as Amon tried to remove her hands from his neck. She was screaming and tearing at him with her nails as she attempted to push away the mental images. Lucan scrunched his eyes as he heard Amon start yelling at her in an effort to break into the din of horror she was in. The boy heard a plop as Amon finally released himself from Robin and dropped her unceremoniously on the bed. He reached out to touch her again but she started to fight blindly, screaming out "No, no, no!"

"Robin!" Amon grabbed her wrists tightly, keeping her from hitting him. She gasped out, her eyes completely blank and unseeing. She shrieked as he pressed her wrists above her head, his other arm holding down her torso. She kicked out but her legs became entrapped in the long layers of her dress.

"Lucan." Amon gritted out, desperately trying to keep his partner from doing any damage. The child opened his eyes and pulled his hands from his ears. Getting to his feet, he scurried to the hunter's side, but tripped over his feet. He stumbled forward, his hands blindly reaching out to stabilize himself. Unfortunately, his tiny hand touched Robin's bare skinned hands.

As suddenly her fit had started, it ended. Her entire body went slack and her eyes were wide open, staring blankly up at the ceiling. The entire room was filled with silence, only Amon's haggard breaths making any sound.

"Robin?" He called out unsteadily, trying desperately to regain control of his breathing. As if suddenly re learning how to breathe herself, Robin sat up, eyes wide, and took a large, fearful gasp. A coughing fit attacked her as her lungs clawed for oxygen. Her arms fell limp against her body as she collapsed back into Amon's chest. Still shaking, she edged closer to her warden, tears still damp on her cheeks. Lucan crawled up onto the bed and cuddled into her form in an attempt to give her comfort.

"What happened, Robin?" Amon whispered, one arm wrapping around her shoulders to stop her shaking.

"I saw them…I saw Nao…He has everyone and he's killing them."

"Who?"

"Everyone, Amon. Doujima, Sakaki, and Karasuma. They're all being held captive and their in pain," she shook off his arm and pushed Lucan away from her as she attempted to stand. "They need our help." Robin took a step forward before crumpling to the floor, her long dress skirts pooling around her. Amon stood, catching her under her arms and lifting her to her feet. He watched her eyes as they sporadically glanced around the room.

"How do you know this? How could you see that?" His question seemed to startle her. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she bit on her lip. She lifted her emerald gaze to meet his.

"I-I don't know. I just…saw. That light…the green light…It felt like orbo…But instead of inhibiting my powers…they felt expanded."


End file.
